Three musketeers and a damsel in distress
by Thtweirdfangrl
Summary: Beckett has a secret. What happens when her three children come rushing into the precinct. What else happens when no one knew she had children ? Caskett in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Its Tuesday and the precinct is busy and bustling, however Beckett's team have currently no case and is just doing paperwork.

A uniform walks past Beckett's desk at a fast walk straight to the Captains office and is currently talking to her and Beckett is unashamedly listening but subtly.

 _Downstairs :_

A tall man in a uniform walks up to three young boys who enter the precinct at a run.

"Excuse me are you okay ?" The tall man asks them but is promptly ignored as the rush past him to the open elevator and click the button to the 4th floor. The homicide floor.

"Hey you can't go up there." He says but its too late the door have closed and they are on their way up to the homicide floor.

 _Homicide floor :_

"Okay gather up availiable uniforms and try and get them at the elevator" Detetctive Beckett hears Captain Gates tell the uniform and before she knows it there are about 10 uniforms within the 30 seconds it takes for the elevator to arrive waiting for the doors to open.

The elevator doors open and all havoc breaks lose as the uniforms try to catch the 3 people who have come off of the elevator, hwever they are unsuccessful.

Beckett sees one of the small people heaading her way and stands to stop them but when they stop her jaw drops open and the next thing she knows there is an officer standing in front of her holding them. A boy carrying a toddler and another small boy next to him also being held. Beckett is still standing shocked. But finally she looks up at the officer.

"Excuse me officer but what do you think your doiing ?" She says in her _no-nonsense_ tone.

"UHH their not meant to be here Detective they could be a threat or something."

"Well officer if you could please do me the pleasure of getting your hands off of my kids that would be absolutely ." She says and at that the whole precinct goes silent, every head is turned towards her and staring.

The officer releases them at they immediately go to Beckett and are hugging her legs.

"Mummy were sorry we really are." A boy said who looked around 7 or 8.

Beckett kneels in front of them and lightly grasps his shoulders. "Why are you sorry Ben ?"

He is about to say something but the other boy interrupts "He is I'm not."

"Theo" Beckett said. "What happened ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Set during season 3 or 4 Beckett was never shot and Gates is Captain of the precinct.**

 **Also sorry that the spelling of mum changes from 'mum' to 'mom'.**

 **Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

"Detective Beckett a word please." Gates called into the bullpen.

Theo shifted the toddler in his arms and Beckett realized he was still holding her and quickly took her from him.

Beckett walked into Gates office whilst carrying Eliza.

"Detective Beckett do you care to tell me what is going on ?"

"Uhh Captain it would seem that my children have turned up at the precinct, why, I don't know but I think now would be the time to ask for the rest of the day off sir."

"You think Detective ? And why might I ask is it that no one knew about your children it appears ?"

"Well sir as you know the job isn't exactly the safest and at the time custody was a battle you see there was this guy and we were on and off but some how he still had time to get me pregnant and claim no rights to them and he walks in and out as he pleases. Theo remembers him clearly but Ben not so much but little Eliza here is lucky enough to not have a clear memory of him yet, listen to me giving my life story to my boss I sound pathetic." Beckett rambled on and on.

"Detective I think its time introductions are in order."

"Yes sir." Beckett said leading the way out of the office.

Castle, Esposito, Ryan and Lanie were all there waiting for answers.

"Hey" Beckett said weakly as they continued to look at her for answers.

"So how about lunch ?" She asked and when they still stared she said "I'll give you answers." And they all nodded.

"Hey mom can we go to that burger place around the corner ?" Ben asked and from the looks on everyone's faces it was shocking to hear the word 'mom' associated with Beckett.

"No I want to go to that Chinese place." Theo interrupted.

Beckett rubbed her free hand across her forehead sensing an argument between the two boys.

"That's not fair you picked the last time." Ben said.

"Yeah well I'm older I get more of a say." Theo replied.

"That don't count !"

"Yes it does !"

"Doesn't !"

"Does !"

"MOM !" They both said at the same time.

"Boys neither of you get to pick if you keep arguing. Now why don't you be polite and ask everyone else where they want to go ?" Beckett suggested.

Both boys huffed in annoyance and looked to everyone else who still looks shocked, they were opening and closing their mouths flabbergasted.

"Mom they don't look like they can speak much right now." Theo stage whispered to Beckett.

"Alright if they don't pick we'll ask Eliza" Beckett said.

"So its going to be Burgers." Theo filled in.

"You don't know that Theo."

"I do she never picks my side and she always chooses burgers."

"Okay Remy's it is." Beckett said walking towards the elevator half way she turned around and asked everyone who was still stood still and said "You coming ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Okay so there have been some questions and I'm going to try and answer as many of them as possible in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Within half an hour they were all seated around a large table with the children on the inside with Beckett sat next to them and Castle sat next to Beckett at the end of the table and the others on the other side.

"Okay so what do you guys wonna know ?" Beckett asked calmly despite her silently freaking out on the inside.

"Um what about names." Lanie said.

"Okay this here is Theodore also known as Theo and he is 10, next is Benjamin also known as Ben and he is 8 and last but not least this is Elizabeth also known as Eliza and she is 3 nearly 4 aren't ya" Beckett said tiggling Eliza's sides at the end making her squeal.

Both Theo and Ben looked a lot alike with Becketts brown curly hair except the curls were more tight then hers and they both had hazel eyes, Eliza's hair reached her shoulders and fell in loose curls and she had brown eyes.

"Next question ?" Beckett asked.

"Who's their dad ?" Kevin asked.

Beckett opened her mouth to answer but Theo who is always listening interrupted her. "Our dad isn't in the picture ig that is what you want to know. He comes and goes as he pleases never staying more then a few days and whilst he is here he treats everyone like dirt. Did that answer your question ?" Theo asked never stopping even though the looks on everyone's face said that he should have.

"Uhh-" Kevin said unable to come up with a sentence.

"Theo hunny why don't you ppick what you want to eat."

"Why it's not like I'm going to pick anything different a cheese burger and fries no pickles." He said in an obvious tone.

"Then what do you wonna do ?" Beckett asked.

"I'm happy just sitting here." He said staring at her difiantly.

"Where were they everytime we were at yours ?" Castle asked.

"They were at my dads house he always has them on friday for dinner or after a big case he has them over night."

"So Dunn ?"

"They were at my dads house that night because we closed a big case and he thought I would need a break." Beckett filled in.

"Is that the guy that blew up our house ?" Theo asked.

"Theo why is it that you always listen into conversations ?" Beckett asked turning to him.

"Because if I don't then I don't know what's happening."

"Hun you know if you ask I tell you things."

"Yeah but you sugar-coat it, and I don't want you to sugar-coate it." Theo said.

"Yo Beckett how come we ain't ever seen you pregnant." Esposito asked.

"Well Esposito a girl can hide anything with a flowy top and a few weeks off." Beckett said with a smirk.

A waitress came over to their table and asked for their orders and when it was Becketts turn she said without hesitation "Two chilldren's cheese burgers and fries one without pickles and one with extra and chicken nuggest and some more fries and please can I also have one adults cheese burger and fries and please can I have 1 orange juice 2 chocolate milk shakes and a strawberry milk shake."

"So you hungry mom ?" Theo asked with a smile on his face.

"Well aren't you just a funny man today."

"You hear that Ben I'm a man."

"I heard."

"Does that mea I get big meals from now on ?" He asked still joking.

"Only if you paying." Beckett replied.

Theo stuck his tongue out at Beckett and she did the same causing the table to start chuckling at the childish behaviour. Theo and Beckett continued to pull funny faces at each other until Eliza started to cry.

"Hey Eliza whats up bud ?" She said sitting her on the table in front of her.

"Mommy" she cried reaching her arms out for her, Beckett took that as a hint and pulled her into a hug and rocking her until the crying stopped and she was only sniffling.

"She must be tired." Beckett said and continued rocking her until she fell into a light sleep.

About 30 minutes later their food arrived and Beckett had to wake up Eliza and she sleepily began eating her food.

"Mom can we go to the park tomorrow ?" Ben asked.

"I'm sorry hun but I've got to wo-"

"Actually Detective I was going to offer you the rest of the week off." Gates interrupted.

"Does that mean we can go ?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Yes that means we can go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Castle isn't mine.**

"Yo Beckett tell me more about the dad." Esposito said after a pause in the conversation.

"He isn't our dad" Theo said.

Esposito raised an eyebrow at him so Theo continued.

"Him and mom met is college they went out for a while then I happened and the person you insist on calling my dad but it actually called Derek then started being a jerk and left." Theo said.

"2 years later he comes back promising to be a better dad mom gave him another chance and boom here I am and then he becomes a jerk a month later and leaves once again." Ben continues.

"And then he comes back 4 years later on my mothers anniversary I tried to tell him to leave me alone but I had been drinking and one thing led to another resulting in his third exit from our lives." Beckett finished.

When she looked at everyone's faces they looked back at her with sympathetic eyes. "But you wonna know something ? I don't regret a single moment with him because now I have three great kids and I thank him for that but I don't thank him for being an _a-s-s_ " Beckett said with a smile whilst looking at her three children now eating happily.

 **A/N : I know this is a short chapter but I forgot to answer a question**


End file.
